


Love Monkeys

by arora_kayd



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Sarah. 'Cause I lovest her. Crack!OTP liek whoa! (Yeah...I had no idea what to call it X3)</p><p>October 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Monkeys

“Zach Attack is in the house!” Zach slid around the corner to where the rest of the group was waiting at the front of the school. Coming up behind, Warren rolled his eyes and cuffed Zach on the back of his head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Zach reached up to rub the sore spot, even as Warren threw an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him.

“Because you deserved it,” Warren answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ah.” Zach seemed satisfied with the answer, until another thought occurred to him. “I’m taller than you. So why am I always the arm rest?”

“Senior perks.”

“If the love monkeys are finished…” Magenta interjected, shaking her head. Warren narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move. Zach, on the other hand, tried not to blush and shifted nervously.

“We better hurry or we’ll be late to the movie,” Will pointed out and started off towards the buses.

“Remind me again how I got talked into this?” Warren asked with a sigh.

“’Cause _Pterodactyl_ is a beautiful thing,” Zach said eagerly.

“Oh, yes. Nothing says sex like a giant pterodactyl.”


End file.
